My Prince!
by Twins Shinobi
Summary: Naruto hanya anak yatim piatu yang memimpin sebuah genk di sekolahnya. Dengan hidupnya yang sangat sederhana, ia harus berurusan dengan seorang pangeran tampan! /Fem!Naru/Chapter 2!/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prolouge.

.

"_Kaa-chan!" Seru seorang anak kecil sambil berlari menuju seorang wanita berambut merah panjang yang di ketahui adalah ibu dari anak kecil itu. _

"_Wah, Naru-chan. Sini, biar Kaa-chan pangku." Ucap wanita cantik tersebut, sedangkan anak kecil itu duduk di atas pangkuan sang ibu._

"_Nalu pengen dengel celita Kaa-chan lagi!" Seru anak kecil itu dengan cadel. Sedangkan ibunya hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan anak semata wayangnya itu._

"_Baiklah, kali ini Kaa-chan ceritakan lagi tentang seorang putri yang bertemu dengan Pangerannya."_

.

.

**My Prince!**

**Rated: T, Ryuu belom bisa buat yang M :D.**

**Pairing: SasuFem!Naru**

**Genre: Romance & ?**

**Disclaimer Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Fem!Naru, Ooc, Au, Alur kadang cepat kadang lambat, Typos, bahasa kacau, dsb...**

**Summary: Naruto hanya anak yatim yang memimpin sebuah genk di sekolahnya dengan hidupnya yang sangat sederhana harus berurusan dengan seorang pangeran tampan!**

**.**

**.**

"Oi, Naru!" Panggil seorang pemuda dengan tato segitiga, sedangkan orang yang dipanggil hanya menengok ke arahnya.

"Apa?" Saut Naruto, gadis berambut pirang dengan ciri khas tanda lahir yang mirip kucing.

"Anak dari Kirigakure menantang kita. Tempatnya di bukit belakang, Siang ini." Jelas Kiba. Naruto hanya tersenyum manis.

"Kalau begitu nanti siang kita kesana. Kau sudah beritahu yang lain 'kan?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Bagus."

-Skip Time-

"Aku pulang duluan, ya. Hari ini aku harus kerja part time," Ujar Naruto pada teman-teman se-genknya.

"Yah, kau ini bagaimana si Naruto... Padahal 'kan hari ini kita bakal rayain kemenangan kita." Ucap Kiba.

"Namanya juga pekerjaan, Kib. Apa mau kuantar, Naru-chan?" Tawar Sai, salah satu anggota genk tersebut, sambil tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Tidak usah, terimakasih Sai."

"Hhh, ya sudahlah. Hati-hati di jalan ya!" Ucap Kiba. Naruto pun segera berjalan menuju sebuah toko kue tempat ia bekerja part time.

-Mini Market-

'Kling!'

"Selamat datang, Tuan. Mau pesan apa?" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum ramah pada pelanggan di hadapannya sekarang.

"Kakashi," Panggil pemuda berambut unik tersebut kepada oraang di sebelahnya yang memakai masker.

"Ya, Sasuke-sama?"

"Apa perempuan ini?".

"Iya." Jawab Kakashi singkat.

"Hn, begitu..." Gumam pemuda raven tersebut.

"Maaf, tuan mau pesan apa?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Namun orang yang ditanya malah diam saja sambil memandangi dirinya.

"..."

"Tuan?"

"..."

"Tuan!"

"Hn. Sabar, dobe." Ketus Sasuke.

TWICH! TWICH!

"AKU SUDAH SABAR DARI TADI, TEME!" Bentak Naruto dengan kesal. Sudah dari tadi di cuekin lalu dikatai 'Dobe' oleh pelanggan tak dikenalnya.

"Hhh," .

"Yare-yare~. Kami pesan 2 kopi hitam saja," Ucap pria bermasker.

"Hosh... Hosh... Baiklah, nanti akan kami antar." Ucap Naruto masih terengah-engah.

"Totalnya..."

.

.

'Kling!'

"Hhh, hari ini melelahkan sekali!" Gerutu Naruto sambil berjalan menuju apartement kecilnya yang sangat sederhana. Kedua mata blue sapphire Naruto menangkap sesosok orang yang sedang berdiri sambil menghadap pintu kamar apartementnya. Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya pertanda bingung.

'Siapa?' Tanya Naruto dalam hati. Ia pun berjalan mendekati orang tersebut.

"Maaf, anda mencari a-?! KAU!"

.

.

.

To Be Continue...

**A/N: Yak, anggap aja ini fic perkenalan ryuu. Kali ini saya pake salah satu pair fave saya di fandom Naruto. Aneh 'kah? Mohon maklum, saya masih newbie. Ini masih prolougenya. Silakan di review. Segala jenis review termasuk Flame diterima. Chapter 2 dilanjut menurut reaksi pembaca.**

**Lanjut? Or Discontinue?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A strange man!

.

'_Kling!'_

"_Hhh, hari ini melelahkan sekali!" Gerutu Naruto sambil berjalan menuju apartement kecilnya yang sangat sederhana. Kedua mata blue sapphire Naruto menangkap sesosok orang yang sedang berdiri sambil menghadap pintu kamar apartementnya. Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya pertanda bingung._

'_Siapa?' Tanya Naruto dalam hati. Ia pun berjalan mendekati orang tersebut._

"_Maaf, anda mencari a-?! KAU!"_

**My Prince!**

**Rated: T, Ryuu belom bisa buat yang M :D.**

**Pairing: SasuFem!Naru**

**Genre: Romance & ?**

**Disclaimer Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Fem!Naru, Ooc, Au, Alur kadang cepat kadang lambat, Typos, bahasa kacau, bahasa juga gak baku, dsb...**

**Summary: Naruto hanya anak yatim yang memimpin sebuah genk di sekolahnya dengan hidupnya yang sangat sederhana harus berurusan dengan seorang pangeran tampan!**

**.**

**.**

"Sedang apa kau di sini?!" Tanya Naruto sambil mengacungkan jarinya ke wajah tampan laki-laki yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar apartementnya.

"Hn." Gumam laki-laki itu dengan tidak jelas.

"Grrh! Jawab pertanyaanku, Teme!" Maki Naruto, kesal.

"Siapa namamu, Dobe?" Tanya balik laki-laki berambut dark blue.

"Kenapa kau malah bertanya balik?! Namaku Naruto Uzumaki dan jangan pernah memanggilku 'Dobe' lagi!" Jawab Naruto.

"Hn, tapi kau memang Dobe." Ucap laki-laki itu, lagi.

"A-apa?! Kau sendiri, siapa namamu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sasuke."

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"..."

"..."

Hening...

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Sasuke-san?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah mulai tenang.

"Menunggumu." Jawab Sasuke dengan enteng.

"Menungguku...?" Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hn."

"Untuk apa?" Naruto berjalan menuju pintu apartementnya lalu membuka pintu tersebut.

"Hn."

"Hhh, sudahlah. Aku capek bicara denganmu!" Gerutu Naruto lalu masuk ke dalam kamar apartementnya tersebut.

'Blam!'

"Hhh, hari ini melelahkan sekali. Kurasa lebih baik aku membuat Ramen Instant saja," Gumam Naruto sambil menutup pintunya lalu menaruh tasnya di sebuah sofa kecil.

"Apa kau mempunyai tomat?"

"Punya, kok. Ada di lemari es."

"..."

"GYAAA! KENAPA KAU BISA ADA DI SINI, TEME?!" Teriak Naruto, kaget, ketika melihat sosok pemuda dark blue tersebut berada di dapur minimalisnya.

"Hn," Sasuke hanya membalas singkat. Tangan-tangannya dengan lincah memotong beberapa buah sayur atau buah berwarna merah dengan bentuk bulat yang bisa disebuh Tomat beserta sayur-sayuran lainnya.

"Kau... memasak...?" Ucap Naruto tidak percaya. Tanpa ia sadari kedua kakinya berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Kelihatannya?" Ucap Sasuke balik.

"Huh, kau ini menyebalkan sekali, sih! Lagipula memangnya kau bisa memasak?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada sinis.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sayur-sayuran tersebut yang kini ia masukkan ke sebuah panci.

"..." Naruto pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar tidurnya yang berada di sebelah dapur minimalis tersebut.

"..." Hening.

Aroma masakan yang dimasak oleh Sasuke memenuhi dapur tersebut, bahkan hingga ke ruang sebelah.

"Wangi," Komentar Naruto saat memasuki dapur.

"Ini," Sasuke menaruh sebuah mangkuk di hadapan Naruto yang kini sedang duduk.

"Eh?" Beo Naruto.

"Makan, Dobe." Ucap atau perintah Sasuke.

"Temeee... Jangan panggil aku 'Dobe'..." Rengek Naruto.

"Sudah, cepat makan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak mau!" Tolak Naruto dengan cepat.

"Sudahlah makan saja, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke. Ia sudah mulai makan di meja makan bersama Naruto yang masih duduk. Naruto bahkan tidak menyentuh sendok tersebut sama sekali setelah melihat isi sup yang dibuat Sasuke. Kenapa? Jelas karena sup yang dibuat Sasuke berisi banyak sekali jenis SAYURAN, yang entah ia dapat darimana.

"Aku tidak mau makan sayuran," Ucap Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti anak kecil.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Karena aku sangat tidak suka dengan SAYURAN," Jawab Naruto dengan penuh penekanan pada kata Sayuran.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tak mau makan." Sasuke melanjutkan acara makannya yang tertunda tadi hanya karena menyuruh Naruto untuk makan.

"Aku akan buat ramen saja." Gumam Naruto pelan.

"Sayangnya, semua ramen sudah dibuang." Ucap Sasuke sambil makan dengan tenang.

"APAAA?!" Naruto berteriak untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Cih, pelankan suaramu, Dobe." Ujar Sasuke.

"Siapa yang membuangnya, hah?! Argghhh! Tidak! Ramenku!" Naruto menemukan tumpukan ramennya yang sudah berada di tong sampah yang kotor.

"..." Sasuke masih asik makan, membiarkan Naruto yang sedang menangis-nangis dengan lebaynya(menurut Sasuke) di hadapan tong sampah yang berisi setumpukan ramen.

"Jangan-jangan kau yang membuangnya ya, Sasuke?!" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Hn," Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Apa maksud 'HN'mu itu?! Berbicaralah dengan bahasa manusia, Sasuke! Aku tidak mengerti bahasa planetmu itu!" Ujar Naruto.

"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?" Ucap Sasuke masih tenang, padahal wajah gadis pirang yang berada di sampingnya sangat merah karena menahan emosi yang luar biasa.

"TEMEEEEE!"

**My Prince!**

"..." Tokoh utama kita kini sudah membuka kelopak matanya. Membuat iris sapphirenya terlihat jelas. Naruto pun duduk di atas futonnya.

"A..."

"Ahahahahaha! Aku bermimpi, mimpi yang aneh. Aku bertemu dengan seorang pemuda berambut pantat ayam yang sok. Dia memanggilku Dobe dan aku memanggilnya Teme. Lalu ia ada di depan pintu rumahku, membuatkan makan malam, dan membuang semua persediaan ramenku. Hahaha! Aneh," Ucap Naruto dengan cepat di selingi tawa.

'Grek!'

"Kau sudah bangun, Dobe? Berbicara sendiri di pagi hari itu seperti orang bodoh," Ucap Sasuke sambil membuka pintu kamar Naruto.

"..." Naruto menatap ke arah Sasuke.

"Hhh, ternyata ini bukan mimpi..." Hela Naruto dengan kecewa sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"?"

"Ah! Kalau kenyataan berarti kau membuang semua ramenku tadi malam ya?!" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. Naruto pun langsung berdiri sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn," Jawab Sasuke.

"Tidakkkk!" Teriak Naruto sambil mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas diiringi gerakan tangannya yang meremas rambutnya sendiri lalu terus berteriak-teriak. Gerakan-gerakan orang frustasi.

"Hhh, dobe."

* * *

"Hhhh..." Helaan nafas terdengar jelas dari seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang. Wajahnya ia taruh di atas mejanya.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto? Lesu sekali," Ucap Kiba.

"Mau minum?" Tawar Sai sambil menyerahkan jus kaleng rasa jeruk.

"Tidak apa, Kiba. Aku hanya terlalu lelah bekerja. Lagipula sekarang aku juga memelihara seekor ayam," Jawab Naruto sambil menerima jus kaleng dari Sai.

"Terimakasih, Sai." Ujar Naruto sambil membuka penutup kaleng tersebut lalu meminumnya.

"Ayam?" Heran Kiba. Naruto mengangguk.

"Ya, ayam yang sangat merepotkan dan menjengkelkan!" Ucap Naruto.

"Kalau gitu goreng aja. 'Kan lumayan buat makan malam," Usul Kiba.

"Kalau bisa juga aku akan melakukannya,"

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas Naruto dibuka dan masuklah wali kelas Naruto yang sangat menyayangi anak-anak. Iruka-sensei. Tampang dia lebih cocok jadi guru TK tapi dia malah memilih menjadi guru SMA di sekolah yang terkenal dengan kekerasan. Namun meski begitu anak-anak di sekolah tersebut sangat sayang ama guru sejarah ini. Terbukti saat Iruka-sensei mau pulang dan dicegat sama preman-preman yang maksa buat kasih uangnya sampai lengan iruka-sensei tergores pisau lipat dan besoknya di tv ada berita kalau preman-preman di sekitar rumah Iruka-sensei terluka parah. Penyebabnya? Murid-murid di sekolah Naruto yang dipimpin oleh Naruto sendiri.

"Ohayou, minna!" Sapa Iruka-sensei sambil menaruh bukunya di atas meja guru.

"Ohayou, Iruka-sensei!" Sapa balik murid-murid di kelas Naruto.

"Hari ini sebelum kita mulai pelajarannya, sensei mau perkenalkan murid pindahan dari Konoha Internasional School. Uchiha-san silakan masuk," Ucap Iruka-sensei. Lalu masuklah seorang pemuda tampan berkulit putih dan bermata onyx.

"Kyaaa!" Teriak para siswi-siswi di kelas Naruto sambil membulatkan matanya, minus Naruto yang mangap.

"Sasuke... Uchiha Sasuke, salam kenal." Ucap Sasuke.

'Hie? Si teme punya nama keluarga juga, ya? Kemarin dia gak kasih tau... Uchiha...? Kayaknya pernah denger,' pikir Naruto.

"Ya ampun! Aku gak salah liat 'kan?! Pangeran bungsu Uchiha sekelas sama kita?! Kyaaa!" Ujar salah seorang siswi di kelas Naruto. Diiringi teriakan dari siswi-siswi lainnya.

'HAH?! Jadi teme itu pangeran?!' Batin Naruto kaget. Kedua mata sapphirenya serta mulutnya membulat. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto seperti itu hanya menyeringai.

"Baiklah anak-anak, cukup sudah fansgirling nya. Dilanjutkan nanti saja, ya. Nah, Uchiha-san silakan duduk di sebelah Naruto," Ujar Iruka-sensei dengan wajah lembutnya seperti biasa. Naruto segera bangkit dari duduknya, pengen protes.

"Iruka-sensei, aku gak mau duduk sebelahan sama dia!" Protes Naruto.

"Naru-chan, Cuma bangku di sebelahmu yang kosong." Ucap Iruka, berusaha membuat Naruto mengerti.

"Kalau begitu aku tukaran saja sama Karin, Iruka-sensei! Lebih baik aku duduk dengan penggila anjing itu yang bau pesing," Ujar Naruto. Karin udah kesenengan setengah mati waktu denger kata-kata Naruto tadi. Lain halnya dengan orang di sebelah Karin a.k.a Kiba yang kesel setengah mati sama Naruto. Bukan gara-gara dikatain penggila anjing, justru dia seneng banget kalo dibilang gitu tapi sama kata-kata Naruto yang bilang kalo dia itu bau pesing.

"Enak aja, Naruto! Ini bukan bau pesing tapi ini bau wangi! Bahkan parfum termahal aja kalah!" Seru Kiba sambil berdiri.

"Kib, Kib... Kok, air seni punya Akamaru aja bangga?" Tanya Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Miris ama sobat se-genknya itu.

"Daripada parfum milik Dei, baunya bau emak-emak!" Kiba bawa-bawa Deidara. Merasa namanya dibawa-bawa Deidara pun segera ikutan berdiri.

"Enak aja, un! Aku gak pake parfum tau! Kalo pake parfum juga parfum buat cowok, un!" Protes Deidara. Mereka pun melanjutkan acara bincang-bincang tersebut tanpa menyadari alis Iruka-sensei berkedut-kedut pertanda menahan marah.

'Bletak! Bletak! Bletak!'

"Ittai!" Seru Naruto, Kiba, dan Deidara bersamaan. Sebuah penghapus berhasil mengenai mereka bertiga. Padahal tempat duduk mereka bertiga cukup jauh. Naruto di barisan pojok kiri ke-1, Kiba di barisan tengah ke-3, dan Deidara di barisan pojok kanan ke-5.

"Naru-chan, Kiba-kun, Dei-chan, tolong diam!" Ujar Iruka-sensei.

"Ba-baik, sensei..." Ucap mereka bertiga sambil duduk kembali dengan lemas.

"Nah, Naru-chan jangan banyak protes. Uchiha-san akan tetap duduk di sebelahmu," Ucap Iruka-sensei.

"Tapi-!"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!" Potong Iruka-sensei.

"Hhh," Naruto menghela nafas berat.

"Mana jawabannya?"

"Iya, Iruka-sensei..." Jawab Naruto dengan berat hati.

Iruka-sensei kini kembali tersenyum lembut seperti biasanya.

"Bagus. Sekarang, Uchiha-san bisa duduk di sebelah Naruto Uzumaki. Kurasa kau sudah tahu orangnya yang mana," Ucap Iruka-sensei.

"Hn," Ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan ke arah Naruto diiringi teriakan-teriakan dari para siswi yang mengecil. Kenapa? Karena semua gak mau kena lemparan 'lembut' dari iruka-sensei.  
Sasuke pun akhirnya duduk di sebelah jendela dan di sebelah kiri Naruto. Ia menyeringai seperti biasa.

"Bagaimana? Baru tahu ya, dobe?" Ejek Sasuke pelan.

"Cih," Naruto mendecih saking kesalnya.

"Kasihan," Ejek Sasuke lagi sambil mengambil buku pelajaran dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Ukh,"

"Hhh, ternyata kau memang dobe." Ucap Sasuke sambil membuka buku.

"TEME BELAGU!" Teriak Naruto kesal. Bahkan teriakan Naruto bisa terdengar oleh orang yang tuli.

"NARUTOOOO! KELUAR SEKARANG!" Teriak Iruka-sensei lebih kencang, mengalahkan teriakan Naruto dan berhasil membuat kakek-kakek maupun nenek-nenek langsung menemui ajalnya karena terkena serangan jantung.

"Baik, sensei!" Ucap Naruto dengan cepat sambil ngacir ke luar kelas, takut terkena lemparan lagi yang bukan penghapus, melainkan sapu ijuk milik tukang kebun sekolah.

"Dobe," Gumam Sasuke.

**My Prince!**

'BUAGH! BUGH! BUAGH! BUGH!' Tinjuan demi tinjuan di layangkan Naruto ke pohon tua yang berada di belakang sekolah yang sudah sepi.

"_Kuso_!" Gumam Naruto dengan kesal. Dengan gemasnya Naruto meninju-ninju pohon tersebut. Naruto sudah tidak peduli dengan peraturan sekolah yang berupa: Tidak boleh merusak pohon, apalagi pohon di belakang sekolah karena pohon kesayangan kepala sekolah a.k.a Jiraiya. Yah, meskipun sebenarnya Naruto tidak pernah terlalu peduli dengan peraturan sekolah yang aneh. Seperti: Sebuah kelas tidak boleh memiliki murid lelaki lebih dari 10, Siswi wajib memakai kostum cosplay neko setiap hari Senin, Siswa wajib membawa majalah Pl*yboy untuk kepala sekolah, dsb...

'Teme menyebalkan! Ternyata dia itu seorang pangeran! Gara-gara dia aku harus berdiri di depan kelas selama 3 jam dan waktu pulang dia langsung pergi tanpa pamit! Padahal aku masih mau nanya-nanya sama dia!' Batin Naruto

"..." Sepasang mata onyx terus menatap tingkah-tingkah Naruto sambil menyeringai senang. Tingkah Naruto yang misuh-misuh sambil meninju pohon memang lucu, apalagi pipinya ia kembungkan dan ia kerucutkan bibirnya.

'Manis,' Pikir Sasuke.

'Ha-hah? Ah, kenapa bisa berpikir seperti itu, sih?!' Batin Sasuke kaget dengan pikirannya sendiri..

Tanpa disadari sesosok pria bertubuh besar mengendap-endap mendekat ke arah Naruto sambil memegang sebatang kayu. Mata onyx Sasuke tanpa sengaja melihat hal tersebut. Sasuke langsung berlari menuju Naruto.

"NARUTO! Awas!"

"Eh?"

'BUGH!'

.

.

.

To Be Continue...

**A/N: Sebelumnya terimakasih banyak buat para readers yang udah mau baca dan review fic saya dan mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya atas kertelambatan update fic ini. Sebenarnya mau di update dari kemarin-kemarin tapi banyak halangan, dimulai dari pindahan rumah yang buat saya harus beres-beres barang dulu, sinyal yang makin parah, saya yang sakit-sakitan dilanjut lagi sempet kehilangan ide, dan sudah mendekati UTS. Tapi akan ryuu usahain buat update lebih cepat mulai sekarang. Btw, bahasanya bakal gak baku karena ryuu pingin selipin humor*?* dan meringankan fic.**

Big Thanks for: ** .bs**, **Black market**, **CindyAra**, **Akira Naru-desu**, **Kurama No Kyuubi141**, **KirikaNoKarin**, **wildapolaris**, **Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii**, lavenderchan, nadia chan, puchan, Nuruchan19, himiko, Nitya-chan, Aoi Ciel, viana, diyas, **Saskayfr**, dan semua readers.

**Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak. Maaf kalau chapter ini mengecewakan.**

**Ryuu pamit dulu, sampai jumpa di chapter 3(_ _)...**


End file.
